Once Upon a Time
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Different one shots that have no meaning but a little romance.
1. Twist, Twirl, Spin

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, whatever.**

**Summary: She's so carefree, dancing as she is.**

**Story I thought of while trying to write something happy. It workedP **

** 3 **

**DarkMoon1301**

**2- 11- 07**

**Twist, Twirl, Spin**

Twist, Twirl, Spin.

She dances around outside, not realizing he's watching her. She's so carefree, dancing as she is. She stops, and sees him watching her. He walks over to her. She's shy and looks to the ground. He's close to her now. She doesn't dare look up. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head. He looks into her eyes, then kisses her, a kiss filled with love and protection. She returns it. It ends. They embrace, an embrace filled with love. Her dream finally comes true.

**Ta- da! Zee end! **

**She Hermione**

**He Harry**

**Just in case you didn't knowD**

** 3**

**DarkMoon1301**


	2. Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**Summary: He's everywhere.**

**Drabble I wrote while thinking of the one I love. Tee Hee.**

** 3**

**DarkMoon1301**

**2- 11- 07**

**Everywhere**

He's in her dreams. He's in the clouds. He's in the sky, the snow, the rain. He's on the windshield of her car. He's on her sheet music. He's in her textbooks, on her homework. She can't escape him.

He's _everywhere._

**The End. That was seriously short haha. Well, there's one more story. Toodle-loo!**

**DarkMoon1301**


	3. Holes in the Floors of Heaven

**Summary: There's holes in floor of heaven Harry...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own diddly squat.**

**Thought it was kinda cute.**

**l**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Holes in Floor of Heaven**

Harry stood out in the rain by the lake. Hermione came up behind him. "Harry?" She asked softly.

"I hate the rain."

Hermione was taken aback by his reply. "Why?"

"It rained that night. When he killed my parents. This night."

"Oh Harry." She made him turn and look at her and she gave him a hug. He didn't return it. He felt like crying. Which was exactly what he did on Hermione's shoulder. "Shhh it's alright Harry." Hermione cooed.

"Why Hermione? Why? Why does the rain mock my mood this day?"

Hermione pulled him away to look at her. His eyes held sadness. "Because Harry."

"Because why?" He sniffed.

"Because... your mother is watching over you.

_  
And there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see,  
yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me"_

Harry and Hermione sat down and Hermione let Harry cry. And she knew his mother was watching, because there's holes in the floors of heaven and her tears were pouring down.

**Zee end...**

**l**

**DarkMoon1301**


	4. 1,2,3

**Summary: She was alone, all alone.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothing.**

**Yeah, still depressing. Sorry!**

**DarkMoon1301**

**1,2,3**

1, 2, 3 twirl, twist, spin. Her dress flowed out around her like petals around the center of a flower. She closed her eyes as her imaginary partner twirled her around the lit dance floor. She knew the steps well. She stopped as the imaginary song in head slowed to a stop. Her arms fell and her eyes opened. Reality hit her in the face like a 80 mile per hour truck. She was alone, all alone.

**Zee end!**

**D**

**DarkMoon1301**


	5. Constellations

**Summary: Wishes aren't meant to come true.**

**Disclaimer: Still no!**

**Sad. '(**

**DarkMoon1301**

**Constellations**

Virgo, Gemini, Scorpio. She sighted the different constellations in the sky and named them all. She was lying in the grass on the football field of the school, staring at the starry night sky. She had always wanted to do this, but never had the chance. Now she did. A shooting star shot across the sky. She wished on it. Wished that for once, when someone asked if she was okay, and she said she was fine, they would look her in the eye and say, "Tell the truth." And she wished that she could go far away, somewhere where she could just be herself, be anyone she wanted to be. But hey, it's only a wish, not ever coming true.

**END!**

**D**

**DarkMoon1301**


	6. Those Eyes

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

**WOW. I haven't been on in FOREVER and I am SO sorry for that. Marching band took up my summer and then from August – September my grandpa was down and he passed away so I was so not in the mood to breathe, let alone write. Since then I've been going back and forth from New York, plus I have AP classes now. :( And to top it all off, I got yet another boyfriend and his mother is plain psychotic. Soooo I'm about worn out now haha. But I still love to write and will continue doing so. Now, about my story... So my boyfriend(his name is Joe by the way) has GORGEOUS green eyes and they inspired me :) So while these are MY thoughts on my boy's eyes, these are Hermione's on Harry's! Yay!**

**DM1301**

**Those Eyes **

Those eyes. Those beautiful, hypnotic eyes. They're like drugs for your eyes; you can't stop staring at them. The black encircled by a light, translucent green surrounded by the color of the leaves on trees. I swear, you could loose yourself in those eyes. Which is kinda what I'm doing now, but that's beside the point. Okay, yeah, I know, loosing yourself in eyes? Could I be any more cliché? But seriously. Have you ever been held by someone and your heart just swells with comfort and love and you feel like nothing, absolutely nothing, could harm you? Well that's how I feel when I look into his eyes. And let's not forget that they talk- oh yeah, you heard me, talk. It's like whenever I look into his eyes and can hear him saying, "I love you with everything in me, you're my world baby." Oh my gosh, I could just die. But those eyes...

**Okay not the best ever but it's something I guess... haha now don't go making fun of me :) Toodles!**


	7. Addiction

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP, sadly...**

**So here's just a random little one shot that's been bugging me for a while. Not really sure if I like the ending, but I love my beginning! =) Review please? I'd love to know how I'm doing!**

**Much love and cupcakes,**

**DM1301**

**Addiction**

Hermione Granger never thought she'd get addicted to a drug. She'd prided herself throughout life on not being one of the many people who had succumbed to drugs to ease pain or to feel happiness. She held her ground when people tried to sway her, even though it had cost her dear friendships. But now, on her twenty first birthday, she realized... she was addicted. She was truly and horribly addicted to the drug. She constantly craved it, her body crying out for it every day like clockwork. She waited until she could get her fix, but even when she had, she craved more still. This, she supposed, must be exactly what addiction felt like. Her brain was being pulled in two directions- rationality and want. Rationally, she should be able to function. Rationally, she didn't need this drug. Rationally, she should be able to pull away.

But she couldn't.

She heard the door open, then close. He was home. She didn't move from her perch in front of the fire. She felt him sit down next to her after he had put his things away.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he said, concern laced throughout his voice. She sighed.

"I'm addicted you know, to my drug."

"Drug? Hermione, what in the world are you talking about?" She turned to him.

"Your love. Your love is my drug, and I'm horribly and irrevocably addicted."

**End. It was, in fact, inspired by the song "Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha, which I obviously don't own. Thanks for reading!**

**DM1301**


End file.
